When in Rome
by AnneAquila
Summary: What if Nico was a son of Pluto? Features the Wolf House, Trials and Shenanigans. Also, is that a budding Jasico I see around the corner? Yes, yes it is. Dedicated to Ryano12345 for their birthday! [Temp Hiatus due to Exams]
1. The Wolf House

**A/N** : Hey guys! It's AK here with yet another story for your reading pleasure! This one is dedicated to the lovely Ryano12345, who is celebrating their birthday today! This was _supposed_ to be a one-shot, but my imagination ran away with me and here's the result.

 **Please note** : In this story, Nico (5) and Bianca (7) are the children of Pluto and are younger than their original ages. Bianca joins the Amazon Warriors while Nico is sent away with nothing but the general location of the Wolf House and the name of a boy who their oracle divined he would meet.

That being said, enjoy!

* * *

 **When in Rome**

 **Chapter one: The Wolf House**

By SilverWolf (a.k.a AK)

* * *

Lupa sniffed the air delicately.

There was something in it that was… different.

The source should be downstream as it mingled with the smell of water.

She inhaled deep, tasting the forest and its earthy undercurrents on her tongue.

The little foreign scent tingled at the tip of her snout.

It wasn't the putrid scent of damp fur, nor the pungent one of wet feathers.

Hm.

It definitely did not smell of scales, nor did she think it was from any monstrous source.

Could it be…?

Well, it certainly _had_ been a while.

It very well could.

Even if it wasn't, it held little danger.

At the very least, nothing to warrant her personal attention.

Should she send one of her wolves to check it out?

Or should she send one of her wards?

She mulled on it for a while before howling.

One of her wolves came up to her and bowed.

"Send for Jason Grace."

* * *

' _Find the source of the scent, but don't interfere._ '

Jason Grace, a newly turned seven year old demigod, made his way through tall fronds of green.

Sounds of life could be heard in the relative silence-

The flutter of wings and the rustle of branches as a bird took flight.

The scuttle of beetles and the scurry of nails against bark as a squirrel made its way up a tree.

The crackling of dry leaves and snapping of fallen twigs that he himself made.

The merry cackle of the flowing river, the growl of a watchful wolf, the coo of the cuckoo finding a nest to lay eggs in.

These were a part of the white noise that usually accompanied his weekly patrols.

But there were deviations in its rhythm.

The low grunt of a wild boar, the urgent splashing of water, the terror filled cry of a young child.

All warnings of non-interference flew out of his head.

Jason burst out of the bushes, just in time to see a boy of five or six injure the beast with a sharp stone to the neck. The beast went down with a groan.

However, the younger one didn't stop at that, he pulled out the same and finished off the beast with a blow to the head. The boy hit the beast's head twice more for good measure before throwing the stone away and crumpling to the ground.

Jason's presence was still undetected.

The muscles of the hunched back and spindly arms had hidden power in them.

How else would the boy have been able to overpower such a brute animal?

Jason heard a sniff.

He shook himself out of his daze and walked towards the boy cautiously.

The child looked like a wild animal himself, no less feral than the carcass lying beside him.

Jason crouched a few feet away from him and whistled.

It came easily to him after one of his front tooth fell out.

A head whipped up and piercing dark eyes gazed back at him.

He gulped.

That gaze was _intense._

It could give the wolf-glares of some of the more senior demigods a run for their money.

He found his tongue falter over the words,

"Uh, hello, my mane is, I mean, my name is-"

"Are you Jason Grace?" came a voice, with all of a child's sweetness.

Jason blinked and nodded.

Then thought back to what he had just said.

"Whoa, are you psychic?"

"Huh? No, I'm Nico."

 _'If you play your cards right, little one, you just might get your birthday wish- a sibling.'_

* * *

The boy was duly taken to the Wolf House.

He soon got over the shock and had revealed a sunny personality.

Jason was badgered with question right off the bat.

The stoic older boy was bemused.

He had never dealt with such enthusiasm before.

When he had wished for a sibling, he had somehow pictured blue eyes, black hair and an older girl who gave him quiet smiles.

Nico only fit one of the five criteria.

When he had said as much to one of the senior demigods, he had received a weird look and the question- 'Are you sure that you weren't hoping for a girlfriend instead?'

From then on, he had kept any and all opinions on their newest member to himself.

* * *

Nico had always liked the idea of wolves. Strong, fierce, deadly and generally awesome.

Come on, who wouldn't fall for their mysterious appeal? Standing alone against the world at times and facing it with the strength of the pack at others, they were the personification of every young boy's ideals of pride and honor.

But this impression came from the books that his papa had read to him.

The actual thing was far different.

See, the thing was, whenever he thought about them, he had always pictured them to be a bit taller one of the German Shepherds that his neighbors kept.

Naturally, they were far bigger in reality.

You'd think an animal standing on fours would be much smaller, but nooo.

Bigger than Papa, bigger than Uncle Murray!

They were bigger than horses, even!

And that reminded him of a fact that _really_ should have clued him in.

Wolves _eat_ horses.

(A/N: I know, regular wolves aren't that tall, the wild ones are usually around 32 inches. But these are Lupa's vanguard. They are not _regular_ wolves.

Also, I know this and you know this. But Nico doesn't)

* * *

When Nico and Reyna first met, they nearly brained each other.

No, it wasn't because it was hate at first sight- it was because Reyna had turned a corner at full speed and Nico had been too airheaded to notice.

And that was the start of a wholesome, yet fearsome, friendship.

* * *

Jason wasn't sure what to make of the new Reynico bromance.

But he would admit that he felt a little lonely without his little follow-behind.

* * *

"What on earth did you hope to achieve?" growled one of the Wolf Guardians.

"Do you even know how much trouble you've caused?" chided another.

Nico sniffed and his behind Reyna's skirts.

The aforementioned girl was unaffected.

"He was well within his rights to hit him," she declared.

"He didn't just hit me, he nearly took my eye out!" screamed a dirty blond haired guy.

"Yes, he did. But what else did you expect from him when you touched what was his without his permission? He, a boy who was raised by wolves?"

"What do you mean raised by him?" the boy snapped.

His eye was swollen and there was a cut on his cheek.

"Oh, didn't you know?" purred Reyna, "Nico was found in the clearing by the river with the carcass of a dead beast next to him. He was found without his memory. He knew little, save his name and his sister's."

Reyna could see Jason's little frown on Reyna's wild stretching of facts, but did not comment.

"All that he knows was taught to him by the wolves and yours truly."

"Is that so?" sneered Octavian, "That explains much."

"Stupid legacy," came a muttered insult from the crowd of onlookers.

While few viewed Nico with special favor, none of them were going to let the Wolf House be insulted by an outsider.

But this outsider wasn't like the others…

Said legacy of Apollo whirled around and threatened, "Who said that? Who said it? My father will hear about this!"

"I did, you Draco Malfoy wanna-be. Care to beat it out, steel to steel?"

"I believe I will refuse," he mumbled, eyeing the wicked long piece of metal that was his opponent's choice of weapon.

"But do tell me your name?"

"It's Michael Kahale," came the gruff reply.

"I'll remember that name."

* * *

As the yellow weasel walked away, Reyna turned on Mike.

"Why did you do that Mike?" she demanded, "You _know_ that he's from an influential family. If he makes you a target-"

"It was me," cut in a small voice. It was Gwen, one of the smaller demigods. She was newly joined and with a tendency to put her foot in her mouth. Reyna also suspected that she had a crush on Nico.

She sighed.

Try as she might, she didn't have the heart to stay angry at her.

Or at Mike.

It was no wonder that he had stepped in the line of fire.

Everyone knew that he treated Gwen like a sister.

And she'd do the same for Nico if she had been in his shoes.

But still.

"You're going to turn thirteen this year," said Reyna anxiously, "I know that you have your heart in the right place, but it's a different arena out there. Just- try to keep low or something."

"Psh," scoffed Mike with a devil-may-care grin that made Reyna's heart skip a beat, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Don't jinx it," warned Gwen, her voice still small.

"Jinxes are terrible," agreed Nico solemn.

Michael just tousled their heads.

"Still, he is powerful," cautioned Reyna.

"I'll be fine. Power isn't everything, now is it?"

* * *

The thirteen year olds had to leave the Wolf House. Those were the rules and the rules were absolute.

Everyone knew this.

Everyone except an eleven-year-old apparently.

"But I don't want you to go," wailed Nico.

The kid had become pampered to pieces under Reyna's watchful eye and loving care.

Said girl was hugging her pseudo-brother tightly.

"Hush, Chiquito. Two years will pass by in a flash," she said, her voice thick with emotion.

"It's time," said Lupa, gently nudging her away.

The she-wolf stood next to a still sniffing Nico, looking strong and safe and _home_ , and it hit her hard.

She really was leaving.

She said no more, hefting her bags on her shoulders and started walking.

Walking away, away, step-by-step.

It would be a long journey, their last test- could they last the journey?

Reyna felt something in her throat close up, tears threatening to fall.

She kicked a stone with vehemence.

She misses Nico already.

Would he be okay without her?

She had thoroughly warned the younger recruits against bullying him, but who knew how long it would last?

Maybe she should retrace her steps and check once, just in case.

But even as she set her foot in the ground, ready to pivot, she was stopped.

"You can't coddle him forever," called Dakota.

"Watch me." said Reyna, setting her glare on the boy.

Dakota flinched before laughing nervously.

"My, my as frightening as ever," came a well-known, well-hated voice.

Reyna rolled her eyes with great feeling.

"Ah, my least favorite creature on this planet. Tell me, teddy-bear killer, do you think I forgot the fact that you made Nico cry?"

The slightly older legacy gave her a sleazy smile.

"From here on out it is no longer 'who kicks the log the farthest', Reyna. The thing that takes you the next step is _connections_."

"You," said Reyna with no little scorn, "Have nothing _but_ connections."

"Precisely," said Octavian, oilier than cheap street food, "That is why I have a proposition for you."

* * *

"A runner for Nico di Angelo! Is there a person called Nico di Angelo here?" came a shrill voice.

Nico who had been watching the ever shrinking figures of the thirteen-year-olds tore his gaze away reluctantly.

Lupa nudged him away gently, and stood up to leave.

He wiped away still-forming tears.

"I'm here," he answered the call.

The little cherub like creature who was the go-between for the demigods-in-training and their families nodded his head pompously.

"Word from the Amazons," he said, checking the sender's identification.

Nico immediately perked up.

"From Bianca?"

"Uh, no. From a certain Ms. Ramírez-Arellano."

"From Hylla?" asked Nico, in surprise.

"Hey kid, figure things out later. Sign here and let me be on my way, I'm a busy guy."

"Yes, yes."

Once the formalities were completed, the piece of parchment was placed in his hands.

Sure enough, his name was written in Hylla's spiky writing.

Nico turned it over in his hands with a frown.

Should he show it to Reyna first?

But then again, it would be two years before they saw each other.

He should stand on his own feet more.

Mind made up, he flicked the seal open with a small knife he kept on his person at all times.

Whatever it was, it couldn't be _that_ bad, right?

Oh, had he ever been so wrong.

* * *

"What _proposition_?" asked Reyna, dubious.

The last time this ferret made a 'proposition' to anyone, it was to Mike and then they hadn't heard from him since.

Reyna remembered how he had stood up on Nico's behalf two years back.

Gathering information on his wellbeing was the first item on the list of what she'd do once she reached Camp Jupiter.

Whatever Octavian was about to say was cut off by an enraged scream.

It from the Wolf House, and was so loud that could be heard quite clearly from where they stood.

Truth be told, it was less of a scream than a roar.

She knew whose voice it was.

All of them knew.

But none of them could believe it.

Reyna didn't hesitate this time.

Dakota did not stop her.

Even Octavian didn't hinder her path as she dropped her packs and raced back.

Because few, very few, things could make Nico di Angelo scream like that.

And none of them bode well.

* * *

Nico's arms were shaking as he struggled against the hands holding him back.

The little messenger had shrunk away at his rage.

Nico was grateful for both- he had been taught better than to shoot the messenger, but he wasn't in the right state of mind.

The letters were burnt into his eyes; the meaning of the words they formed made his mind swim.

 _The Queen of the Amazon Warriors, Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, regrets to inform you that your sister, Warrior Lieutenant Bianca di Angelo been reported missing in action since twelfth of April. If any further details come to notice, you will be informed at first opportunity._

The storm of words was drowned out by a roar that shook the earth.

The last think he saw was Lupa standing tall and proud and angry before he went limp.

* * *

Reyna banged on the barrier that blocked her path to the Wolf House.

She screamed in outrage.

"It's to make sure that we don't come back," said Dakota, shaken.

All of them had been told that they would not be allowed back after they crossed the boundary.

All of them knew that none of the others had come back, either.

But it was quite another thing to see it with their own eyes and feel it with their own hands.

Reyna finally gave up, giving into sobs just as Lupa roared and Nico's legs gave way.

As the other thirteen-year-olds murmured between themselves, Jason broke away from the crowd.

He touched the barrier with an unsteady hand.

It didn't zap him or push him back or do anything really.

It just was, an impenetrable barrier between what was and what had been.

"Goodbye old home," he said, quietly, almost to himself.

He turned to his companions.

He looked at their faces.

All of them were pale, wan and betrayed.

What could he say that would give them hope?

He had never been much of a people-person...

"What do we do now?" Reyna whispered hoarsely.

Thank you. A question that he could answer.

"We go forward."

* * *

The ropes around his wrists did not chafe, but they did not give either.

The looks he got were not unsympathetic, but not forgiving either.

His heart was not hurting, but it didn't feel anything either.

Nico sat, unmoving in his makeshift cell.

Lupa was taking council from the wolf advisers before she decided on his punishment.

There was movement from the guards as they made way for Gwen.

"Nico," she whispered, emphatic.

Nico just looked at her, feeling broken.

At Gwen's request for privacy, the guards took their posts some distance away.

"Do you know why you are here?" she asked.

Nico shrugged.

"Attempted manslaughter?" he asked, trying to be sarcastic.

Gwen took the jest for what it was and said, "You are here for damage to property, minor insubordination and attempted harm to a messenger."

When Nico didn't say anything, she asked, "You weren't aware of this?"

Nico shook his head, "I kind of blanked out after... after."

Gwen nodded.

"While the accusations sound serious, they really aren't. You would get a light sentence because it will be put down as a justified emotional outburst."

"Is that so..." trailed Nico, unsure.

Gwen sighed.

"That's what usually happens. But..."

"But what?" asked Nico, curiosity sparking in him.

"...Octavian is interfering this time," she admitted.

"But why?!"

"He's given Reyna a _proposition_ ," she said.

"Like the one he gave Mike?" asked Nico, the signs of life coming back to him.

Gwen nodded, her face wan.

"I don't know if I'll ever see you again," she said, trying to hold back tears, "So I'll tell you this now. I-"

She hiccupped.

"Gwen, what-"

"I like you," she said in a rush, bracing herself for the imminent rejection.

And sure enough, "Oh, Gwen, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way-"

"I know," she said with a watery smile, "You like Jason, don't you?"

Nico's face went pale immediately.

"What do you- How did you-?"

"Call it a woman's intuition," she said.

"Don't give me that," said Nico, angrily.

Gwen sighed.

"My friends tell me I light up every time I see you. My eyes tell me you light up the same way you see him."

Nico paled further.

"I- I'm sorry, I do like him," he finally admitted.

Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

They made Gwen's heart ache.

He continued, his voice small, "Are you disgusted?"

Gwen blinked.

"Disgusted? Uh, no. Sad, sort of, but I kind of expected it-"

"You don't mind the fact that I like boys?" he cut in, confused.

"What? No! If anything, I only mind the fact you don't like girls because I don't have a chance. Or," she looked reluctantly hopeful, "You don't happen to be bi?"

"Sorry, no," said Nico in a whisper.

Gwen sighed.

"Don't apologize," she chided.

"...Shouldn't I?"

"For what? For turning me down? For liking men? There is nothing that warrants an apology from you."

"...It's not a sin?"

"No, there are many sins in this world, but love is not one of them," she said strongly.

"...Thank you."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

Nico looked at her in wonder.

"You're a really awesome person," he said.

Gwen squashed any and all butterflies in her stomach.

"You realized that just now?"

A huff of laughter.

A breath of silence.

Gwen broke it with a laugh, "Here we are, talking about teenage romance while your life is hanging on the line."

"What better way to spend the eve of my death."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, what do we do now?"

Nico smiled and replied, "We go forward."

* * *

 **A/N** : Well, that it for now, m'dearies! What did you think of it?


	2. The Long Road Ahead

**A/N:** Hello there! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. Here's the second!

* * *

 **When In Rome**

 **Chapter 2: The Long Road Ahead**

* * *

Lupa sat with her eyes closed.

But closed eyes did not shut out the clamor of the pack around her.

"The boy has done little wrong," said a wolf with light grey fur, "I don't see why we need to do this."

The words echoed inside the large cave.

It's high ceiling containing their only light source-a skylight.

The sunlight fell through the small opening and on another wolf who said,

"Little wrong? You call _insubordination_ little wrong?"

"Minor insubordination. And he was emotionally unstable-"

"Aren't we all!"

"He had just lost his sister, mate," said a dark grey wolf quietly.

"He should be let off with a warning-"

"A warning? Ha!" cried a wolf with one eye and dark brown fur, "That pup has accumulated enough warnings to warrant elimination!"

"And since when did we judge one based on old faults? All of his earlier have been resolved," said a sleek wolf, black as pitch.

"Resolved, master? I think not!" exclaimed a large brown wolf.

"His wrongdoings were brought to Lupa and Lupa has forgiven them," said a small grey wolf.

"Forgiven? Perhaps. But not forgotten!"

"You mean _you_ have not forgotten. I still remember the look on your face when word that the scoundrel from the Augustus family came to you in tears."

"And why not? The boy had nearly taken the eye out of the Heir! What would his Family think of us?"

"They'd think of us as the Wolf House," said another, cold and proud, "Young Octavian was warned. It was his own fault."

"Ah, but that was not Lupa's decree! You who are so fond of Lupa's decree should surely know this? Lupa said that it was the Nico brat who should pay, therefore it was Nico's blame!" said the one-eyed wolf.

"Perhaps so. But since when did Lupa's decree reflect one wolf's opinion? It certainly doesn't reflect yours," reasoned a dark grey one.

"You dare imply that I am unfaithful, you traitor!?"

"I say you are a hypocrite. You, who do not accept an eleven-year-old boy's innocence!" said a silvery white one heatedly.

"His actions are a bleeding mark on his record!" snarled a brown wolf.

"It is the way of the humans to check one's record before making a decision. _Not_ the way of the wolves."

"What are you implying? Need I remind you that I-"

"Implying, implying, implying! Have you no other words in your vocabulary? I am saying that you are a human's dog!"

"You dare?!"

"Yes I dare! I have no fear of your benefactors!"

The one-eyed wolf went low and snarled.

The silvery white one responded in kind.

They started circling each other, slow and deadly.

The crowd roared rancorously.

* * *

"Enough!"

The wolves fell quiet immediately.

An old wolf had spoken.

His limbs were creaky and his skin as thin as paper. His eyes were wise, his teeth sharp and his tongue sharper. His name was well-known amongst the pack. He was one of Lupa's oldest advisors.

It seems that he had returned from his quest and was successful.

"Do you not know whose presence you are in?" he asked then, moving steadily despite his age, "Or did you forget her might?"

All the wolves bowed down their heads in shame, even the ones who had to grit their teeth to do it.

"What made you forget yourselves so? Speak! Speak and it shall be resolved."

The wolves looked at each other, hesitant.

Not even those who wished to curry the favor of those more powerful than themselves dared to do so.

For the old wolf was named Akira.

And his hate of their half-blood wards was known to all.

Not even the meanest of them would send a child to his mercy.

But it seemed that Lupa had no such reservations.

"Hello, old friend," she greeted.

Akira bowed to her, "Your humble servant, milady."

Lupa inclined her head in reply.

"It seems the pack is troubled, may I offer my services?"

Lupa mused for a moment before accepting.

"A cub has misbehaved, his wrongdoings have been written on the slate. Take a look at it and tell me what his punishment should be."

The stone slate stood forgotten in the corner.

Akira walked towards it with heavy steps.

The old wolf's forehead furrowed deeply as he read through the charges.

The one-eyed wolf sweated profusely.

He had greatly exaggerated his report.

Had he known that Akira was going to take a direct hand in such matters… suffice to say, the old wolf would be livid.

Sure enough, a deep growl grew in his throat.

"Insubordination?!" he roared, finally.

" _Minor_ insub-" tried the one-eyed wolf, feeling guilty.

" _Silence_. Insubordination is insubordination, regardless of degree or reason!"

"…What will be his punishment, Akira?" asked Lupa, somber.

"Why, the punishment for insubordination is as clear as day," said the old wolf, haughty as ice, "The seven poisons, of course!"

Murmurs erupted from the crowd.

"The Seven Poisons?"

"The boy is as good as dead!"

"Akira, the boy's only eleven!"

"The boy is not of the pack, he is a cub!"

"It is too cruel a fate!"

"Too cruel a fate?" asked Akira, coldly.

All protests ceased like a candle snuffed out.

"If you think than any of you can show insubordination to Lady Lupa and far the same fate, then think twice! The boy has three chances at a painless death and one at life. I am showing him mercy."

There was absolute silence.

"Is that your final word, Akira?" asked Lupa, solemn.

"Yes, milady," said the old wolf, resolute.

There was a dread ingrained in the bones and engraved in the hearts of the listening wolves.

"Then this is my final decree. Nico di Angelo shall face the trial of the Seven Poisons. If he succeeds by wit, skill or chance, then by the ancient rules, all his charges shall be dropped and his misdeeds, forgiven. That is all."

"Hail Lupa!"

And the pack dispersed.

* * *

The straps of her pack cut into her shoulders.

The sun bore down on her back like a vulture on dead meat.

There was cracked land as far as the eye could see.

She was parched.

But she dared not slow down.

Their water reserves were becoming dangerously low.

They needed to get to the nearest source of fresh water.

 _Fast._

"How much farther?" she asked.

"One mile," answered Jason.

"I feel terrible," groaned Dakota.

"It's called being sober, Captain Haddock," came a light-hearted jeer.

A few chuckles echoed back.

"Thundering Typhoons!" cried Dakota jokingly.

"Blistering Barnacles!" chimed in another.

"Lousy Landlubbers!"

"Pilfering Parakeets!"

"A beard! Since when did I have beard?!"

"He's gone mad!"

"Nah, he's just sober."

"Great Scott!"

"What is it?!

"There's a half price sale on bowler hats!"

"Oh, shut up! Now's no time for this! ...Great Scott!"

"What?!

"There's a half price sale on canes, too!"

"Quiet down," chided Reyna, "Don't waste your strength."

There was silence once more, but the air was much lighter.

The heat of the sun made the air shimmer.

The perfect conditions for a-

"Water ahoy!" shouted a kid happily.

He ran forward, but was caught by Jason.

"Mirage," he grunted, trying to speak the bare minimum.

The moral had been so high until now.

Reyna really wished that Jason hadn't been so curt.

"Oh, okay. Of course. Won't there ever be good news-!"

"Mirages mean that water is nearby," informed Reyna.

The others looked at her in surprise.

"I thought that was just a myth," said Dakota, doubtfully.

"Me too."

"Me three."

Reyna colored slightly.

She was glad that no one could see it under her tan.

It was just a little something that she saw on television when she had been younger.

She hoped no one picked up on it…

"Myth or not, the oasis is close," said Jason, "about three quarters of a mile left. We're making good time."

There was collective groaning.

* * *

There was a shift in the air.

The ropes around his wrists that did not give were loosened until he hardly felt their presence.

The looks that were previously unforgiving were now downright guilty.

His heart that was not hurting then was hurting now, but the hurt was buried amidst confusion.

There was movement from the guards as they made way for Gwen.

"Nico," she whispered, emphatic.

Nico just looked at her, feeling confused.

Was this what they called déjà vu?

At Gwen's request for privacy, the guards took their posts some distance away.

Yep, definitely déjà vu.

"What is it this time?" asked Nico.

He wasn't expecting Gwen to burst into tears, but he took it gracefully.

It was hard to comfort a crying girl through the bars, but Nico was enough of a gentleman to manage it.

Still, he'd be glad if he never had to do that again.

When he'd said as much to Gwen, it had resulted in a fresh bout of tears.

From then on, Nico resolved to keep his mouth shut whenever a girl cried.

* * *

"Lady Lupa, won't you reconsider?" asked a small grey wolf.

She was the youngest of the pack, barely of age.

Lupa looked upon her kindly.

"I have given my word, young one. It cannot be taken back."

The younger wolf hung her head, desolate.

Lupa felt a bit sorry for her.

"What is your name, young one?"

"It is Trice, Lady Lupa."

"You are close to the cub?"

"…He helped me brush my fur," admitted Trice, hanging her snout.

"It is not wise to get attached to our wards, Trice," cautioned Lupa gently, "They are bound to leave, like birds from their nest."

"I am aware," mumbled Trice.

"But it _is_ inevitable to have one or two who catch your eye."

Trice perked up.

"Even you, Lady Lupa?"

"Even I," said the great she-wolf wryly, "Are you surprised?"

Trice nodded her head, eager.

"Their names were Romus and Romulus. I think you know of them."

Trice's face fell.

"And no one since?" she asked.

Lupa looked amused.

"Few measure up to their brilliance. I suppose my standards have become ridiculously high."

Trice nodded abashed, "I suppose so."

Silence settled between them.

Lupa voluntarily broke it.

"You needn't worry about that little cub," she said.

Trice tilted her head in confusion.

"You don't see it now, but you will in due time. That boy has luck that defies the Gods."

Trice had no idea what that meant, but was comforted nonetheless.

* * *

"The trial of the Seven Poisons?" asked Nico, "What's that?"

Gwen gulped.

"It's a horrible thing that's practically torture," she said, "But it was also used as a way to get stronger. Quickly."

"Oh?" asked Nico, intrigued.

Gwen bowed her head slightly, trying to collect all the information she remembered about it.

"You'll be given seven vials," she said, "Six of which has poisons and one of which has water."

Nico nodded for her to continue.

Gwen looked to the side.

"As per tradition, three vials will contain lethal poisons," she said, "The contents may vary. But one drop of any of them will still your heart in seconds. However, it's the other three are the ones to watch out for."

"Don't keep me waiting now."

"The first will give you a body that is neigh indestructible. But it will break your bones and rebuild them. It will dissolve your muscles and piece them back together. It will be water from the river Styx."

"It actually exists?"

"So it seems."

"Huh… must have been a pain to get."

"I'll bet. Now, the second vial will heal all your wounds and give you strength to walk a thousand miles. But it will burn your teeth, your tongue, and your throat. It will melt your organs from the inside out. It is the water from the Phlegethon."

"Another river from the Underworld?"

"From Tartarus, technically."

"Yeah, but who could go to Tartarus and live?"

"Point taken. But yeah, the third one is also water from a river. The Acheron to be exact. It will pull out all your inner demons and force you to face them. Everything that you have ever feared, everything that has ever shamed you, everything that you try to desperately forget. But in exchange-"

"A place of healing, not a place of punishment, cleansing and purging the sins of humans."

"Yeah, basically. Suda, wasn't it? But, well- nah, it's going to be horrible, no two ways about it. If you manage to overcome even two of the three you will be in the safe. Of course, you need to identify the vial of water. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," grinned Nico.

' _Be still my heart,_ ' Gwen reminded herself.

Suddenly a furrow appeared between Nico's eyes,

"But why would they waste such priceless items on me?" he asked, doubtful.

Gwen shrugged.

"Don't ask me," she said, "Ask Lupa."

Nico smiled, and then paled.

A shadow fell over him that was much bigger than her own.

"Um, Gwen…"

Gwen felt warm breath on the back of her neck.

"…She's right behind me, isn't she?"

A puff of laughter.

"Ask me what, little one?"

* * *

Lupa looked at the two children with barely concealed amusement.

The girl was huffing and puffing, looking like she had the greatest fright of her life.

The boy gave her a smile full of innocent appeal that was only slightly tarnished by the binds and bars.

"How did you get the potions in the three vials?" he asked, his face the picture of naïve curiosity.

Oh, how she wanted to tease them.

She decided to indulge herself for a bit.

She purposely misunderstood.

"The three potions?" she asked, "Why, we crushed some nightshade berries into paste then boiled them until they were a colorless grey for the first. I'm sure that it will taste horrible."

Colorless grey, the same color as the water from the Styx.

It also happened to be the same shade that Gwen's face was turning into.

"For the second, we soaked Suzuran flowers in water until their poison imbibed it. It's quite effective. Colorless, odorless, but not quite tasteless. Well, if one has gotten to the point of taste, it wouldn't make a difference anyways."

Gwen turned green.

So water was off the table too.

"And for the third, we took a more scientific approach. Octavian Augustus' family was most helpful in providing us with cyanide."

Nico wondered how cyanide would look.

Milky white, perhaps?

Pearly?

Translucent maybe?

Wait. Was Cyanide even white?

What did it look like?

...But one thing was for sure.

"It sounds positively deadly," said Nico, aloud.

"I'm glad you think so, my child," said Lupa.

She started to walk away.

"Wait, Lady Lupa!" called Nico, pressing himself against the bars, "Who went to the Underworld? Who retrieved the waters from the rivers?"

"I'll tell you if you survive the Trial, little one," said Lupa, not halting her stride, "But for now, you might want to look after your friend."

Gwen had turned into an interesting shade of purple.

She didn't seem to be breathing.

* * *

"We're here," said Jason, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

'Here' was in front of an oasis.

Coconut trees provided them shade from the sun's glare and filled the area with the smell of vegetation and coconut oil.

The sand here was moist, warm instead of burning and soothing against their blistered feet.

The water glittered in the noonday sun, clean and welcoming.

It was picture perfect.

The young Romans engraved the sight into their minds.

To them, it looked a lot like what some called Paradise.

They ran to the water line, throwing their rucksacks on the sand, allowing it to slide down the sandy dune.

As they did so, the falling sand sounded like slithering snakes which caused Jason to startle and call for halt.

It was what saved their lives.

From the water that appeared to be guiltless, there emerged a gigantic hippopotamus.

It threw its head this way and that before charging at them madly.

Jason had never been more terrified in his life.

Still, he kept his head.

"Steady," he called out for any who might have lost their nerve.

But he needn't have done that.

All his comrades stood firm, their mouth set in a grim line.

They wouldn't be shaken from their goal- the thing that glimmered like a sapphire in the sunlight.

The hippo growled, jumping up and down.

Droplets, like pearls, flew up in the air and fell uselessly on the ground which soaked it up greedily.

Jason promised himself that if he ever got out of this, he would never waste water like that, ever.

He felt suddenly and violently miffed.

He charged at the beast with a roar.

In the end, they were saved by a travelling caravan.

* * *

"Cross-country runners?" the caravan master asked, tickled, "Quite a hobby for you young'uns."

"Quite so," said Reyna weakly, "I can't thank you enough for allowing us to journey with you."

The man waved it away with an airy hand, "It is nothing, nothing at all. Just until the edge of the desert, was it? We don't mind taking you further."

That was a tempting proposition, but Reyna shook her head resolute.

"Thank you for your offer, but we will manage."

The honor of being a part of New Rome was one hard-earned, but one well-earned.

And the Tiber will not allow anyone unworthy to enter.

What more, there were things about this caravan that pricked her nerves.

The gleam in the caravan master's eyes as he looked at Reyna and her female companions.

The seemingly unending supply of water and wine. (They were supposed to be back from a year long trip, how are their reserves so full?)

And the stench of dried dates that did not quite cover up the coppery scent of blood.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello there! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. Here's the second. Tell me what you think!


End file.
